The Game
by emma felton
Summary: Hermione gets to date her all-time enemy...MALFOY! Could love be developed between the two? :) Please read! :)
1. The Consequence

-= The game =-  
  
It was already 7 o'clock in the morning when Draco woke up. He stretched his body while walking to his bathroom. It was the last day of February, and he remembered that on the 28th of March it is their school's grand celebration for the foundation day.  
  
***  
  
Her hair's all over her face revealing nothing but her twitchy, brown eyes. Hermione suddenly stood out of her bed and parted the curtains to see nothing but leaves falling to the ground. It was already autumn in their place, the witch and wizardry world. Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she saw the time. "7am!!! Oh my goodness! I still have to go to Diagon Alley to buy stuff for the Potions Activity!" Hermione mumbled as she realized. She took her wand, dressed up and grabbed some Chocolate Frogs and granola bars that she got when she went back home. to the muggle world. When she was finished dressing up she rushed down to the Gryffindor's common room and saw Harry and Ron whispering to each other. She got curious why they had to whisper though no one was around. she greeted them as she passed. Then she heard loud footsteps from outside the common room. When she opened the door she saw someone standing by the door. She felt her foot slip a bit in great surprise. when Hermione realized who that person was. MALFOY! "Now what does Malfoy's business in Gryffindor?" Hermione thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
"Good morning!" Draco Malfoy greeted. Harry looked at Draco and smirked his way out of the tension. Ron gave a wide grin and looked at Draco. "What's the problem, Potter and Weasley?! Am I not allowed to be good for some time?" Draco asked sarcastically. "Ahem! Would you please excuse me because I have some work to do and I am really in a rush." Hermione interrupted. "Why Hermione, dear! What's wrong?" Draco replied. "Well, there's something wrong.. like you being oh-so-nice to us and." Hermione mumbled. "And what?" Draco continued. "Well, you don't need to know! Now would you please excuse me?!" Hermione smirked. "You don't have to go, Herm!" Harry and Ron shouted. "Its our plan." confessed Draco, Harry annd Ron. "Oh, well, fine! BUT I'm warning you, if I get in trouble umm. about the Potions Activity you will be the one to take care of it, ok? deal?" Hermione added. "Deal!" Harry and Ron agreed. "Yeah, whatever." Chuckled Draco.  
  
***  
  
"Its so boring!" Hermione sighed. "Why don't we play a nice game?" Harry suggested. Then the Gryffindor's common room door swung open and the students came in in a really bellowing voice. They heard what Harry said and they got interested and they joined in.  
  
"So here's the consequence." started Ron. "The consequence is that Draco would date any girl that'll be touched by the flying wand, then whoever the girl that'll be touched will date Draco. for 2 weeks each! So that's a total of 4 weeks! DEAL guys?" Ron ended the confusing sentence and got an "ok" as a reply.  
  
The game started and when the wand flew it first touched Hermione! "Oh, my god!" Could we just change the punishment.. PLEASE??? I'm begging you!" Hermione freaked out.  
  
The next time the wand moved it touched Draco! "The game's over! We already have a pair! Haha!" Ron and Harry declared. And the crowd suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Harry, Ron and Malfoy, I think I should go now since the game's over." Hermione declared while checking her watch. "I?" Harry questioned. "Yeah, I!" Hermione screamed. " I think Draco should go with you since we have a deal right?" Harry said. "Sure!" Draco agreed. "Shall we go now, Hermione dear?"  
  
***  
  
NOTE: That's all for now my readers. I have to go now am hungry already. I'll just do the Second Chapter when I have free time. ( Please review and send me some comments or suggestions about it. ( Thanks! BYE! ( 


	2. He's not that Bad

2. The Camping  
  
Dear Diary, March 02  
  
  
  
It has been 2 days when Draco and I had dated. Eww!! Thanks to my best friends, Harry and Ron, that now I am stuck to date with that airhead who has no sense of humor. I think. But I have something to confess about him though. Draco is kinda' CUTE! Oh well. What am I talking about?!? It doesn't mean that I like him or anything and there is no way I am going to like a soon to be Death Eater! It's a total disgrace! Anyway I think I should go now because it's already 6pm and by this time we should out of our dormitories. Okay I have to go! Bye! Mwah! Until next time!  
  
Lovingly Yours,  
  
Hermione  
  
***  
  
Hermione left about rushing. When she arrived she saw that everybody were already seated at exactly 6:30pm and that meant either Professor Dumbledore or MacGonagall has something to announce. something really important.  
  
"Good evening students of Hogwarts!" MacGonagall greeted. "It is good that all of you are here tonight at the assembly, for we have something to announce that will surprise all of you. Please listen and listen well." MacGonagall added. "On the 4th of March we will have a camping." she declared. "Oh my! Draco my dear, did you hear that? We're going to have a camping! I hope it will be by partners!" Pansy asked Draco (as if Draco didn't hear the announcement! LOL!). "Yeah, I heard it cuz' I'm not deaf. So kindly SHUT UP NOW!" Draco demanded. Pansy gave Draco a sad expression on her face for treating her just like that.  
  
"The camping will start at exactly 7am, no excuses whatever, and it will end the following day. We will be staying in the Hotel Express near the Hogwarts Express so that all of you could take a bath if ever you get dirty. BUT we will only stay there for 30 minutes. Understood?" MacGonagall said. "Umm, Professor, how will the mechanics be? Are we grouped according to our houses? I mean like all Ravenclaw students go together?" Lavender asked. "Oh, thank you Lavender for reminding me. You are grouped not by houses, friends etc. We just mixed all of you up so that you can cope with each other. Professor Snape, could you please hand me the scroll where the groupings were written?" she requested. Then Snape handed a long scroll and after some time I heard MacGonagall call my name, Lavender's, Harry's, Ron's and MALFOY"S!!! I couldn't help myself that I shouted "Oh my goodness! How could such a disaster happen to me?!?", "Miss Granger do you have problem about the groupings?" MacGonagall asked. A lot of students looked at me and gave me confused expressions. Even Draco looked at me and asked Ron about it, "What's the problem of that muggle?" Draco suspiciously asked. "Well, I don't really know, Malfoy. Why don't you ask her about it later since you should talk about when will be the next time that you'll be dating, RIGHT?" Ron teased. Draco gave a raised eyebrow and told Ron "Why you REDHEAD with a POKER FACE, never ever tease me that way or else you'll be in trouble!" Draco sneered. "Why you HOT-TEMPERED BLONDIE, never ever tease me that way or else you'll be in trouble!" Ron again teased. He almost laughed his heart out and poked the person beside him, and that is Harry. (Ron can't poke Draco because he's afraid he might get a black eye.)  
  
  
  
After eating dinner, Hermione went straight to the Gryffindor's common room to take a rest. But before she entered the tower she heard voices from the common room. When she got inside she saw Harry, Ron and Draco and she wondered what on earth was Draco doing in their tower.  
  
"Good evening Herm!" Harry greeted with delight. "How are you tonight?" Ron added. "I'm sleepy and exhausted,why?" Hermione replied. "Nothing just asking." Ron answered. Hermione kept on looking around and saw Draco looking at her then she suddenly asked "Draco, what are you doing here anyway?", "Well, I'm here because I want to and I want to talk about the upcoming CAMPING." Draco reminded me by stressing the word camping. "And what's with the camping?" I eagerly replied with a smirk. "We're group mates, right?" Harry, Ron and Draco asked in chorus. "Oh,yeah! And why do you ask?" I replied reluctantly.wishing that the conversation will be over. "Well,nothing."they again replied. "So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked them. "We don't want to talk." Draco replied. "Why don't we watch a movie?" Harry suggested. "Sure!" Ron agreed. "Count me in." Draco affirmed. "OK whatever." I replied. When we started watching I really felt sleepy. The movie's so boring but its all that we could do. Due to my sleepiness I fell asleep for about an hour or so. My sleep has been disturbed when I felt something heavy on top of my head. When I opened my eyes I saw that Harry and Ron were still watching the movie and they were on the floor. I was alone in the couch when I remembered that before I got to sleep Malfoy was here. Then I remembered something is on top of my head. When I looked at my side I saw Malfoy fast asleep with his head on top of mine. I tried to push his head so that I can go back to my beauty sleep but I think I pushed Malfoy's head too hard that it banged to the wall. I went to the hospital wing and made a lie that I bumped myself at the corner of my bed and that I can take care of it, because we are not allowed to stay in someone's tower if he/ she doesn't belong to that tower. I went back to the common room to see Draco groaning due to the pain. When I touched Draco's head I felt a bump and I felt really sorry. At least he forgave me. That's when I knew Draco isn't that cold - hearted as we thought he was.  
  
  
  
NOTE: Here is the second chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review! Thanks! I'll be writing the next chapter as soon as possible. 


	3. March 03

March 03 The Day Draco strolled Along with Me  
  
"It is the 3rd day of March. And everyone's excited because the camping will be tomorrow." Hermione thought to herself while strolling along Diagon Alley. A lot of students were there too, looking for things to buy and food to bring for tomorrow. She was about to enter a bookshop when she spotted Harry and Ron walking along Diagon Alley too. So Hermione decided to approach the two. "Hi! What are you guys doing here?" Hermione greeted with a wide smile. "Well, Ron asked me if I can go with him to buy food and stuff." Harry claimed. "Oh, okay." she said. "How bout you Herm, what are you doing here?" Ron asked. "Well, I am searching for a new wardrobe because mine's baggy already." Hermione discussed. "Oh, okay." Ron and Harry replied. "Herm, maybe we'll just talk to you later because I'm really hungry now." Ron declared. "Sure, no problem. See yah' later!" Hermione bid goodbye. Then they had their separate ways. As Hermione was walking and enjoying the display of each store, she bumped into someone. When she looked up to know who it was, she saw icy blue-gray eyes, a pale skin tone and a blonde hair! "MALFOY!" she thought to herself. "Hello there, Granger!" Draco greeted. Hermione felt a bit shy and gave Draco a "Hello to you, too!" Draco's a bit open to her now, he tells stories and he seldom calls Hermione a Mudblood. "What are you doing here?" Hermione added. "Well, I am on my way to the drugstore to buy medicine that would cure my bump which you gave me last night!" Draco reminded with a smile. "Oh, well. I am really sorry about that." Hermione replied feeling guilty. "Yeah, its ok. So, what are you doing here, too?" Draco asked. "I was on my way to THE WARDROBE COLLECTION, when I accidentally bumped into you." Hermione said with a shy expression on her face. "Ok. So, wanna come with me?" Draco invited Hermione. "Umm, okay. Sure." Hermione decided.  
  
***  
  
After their walk to the drugstore, Draco now accompanied Hermione to THE WARDROBE COLLECTION. As Hermione was looking for a nice dress and a new cloak to buy, Draco suddenly called her, "Hermione!" Hermione couldn't believe that Draco called her by her first name so she said in reply, "Yes, Draco" , "Come and see this! I think this will look good in you!" Draco declared. Hermione blushed and thought that what Draco said must be true because he's a sharp dresser. So she came near to where Draco was standing and saw him holding a long, elegant, black velvet gown that has a slit on the side and it was EXTREMELY BEAUTIFUL! Hermione's eyes almost popped out and she got so interested that she asked the clerk how much it cost. Then the clerk said it cost 2,500 galleons. "2,500 galleons?" Hermione re- assured for she thought that what she heard was wrong. "Ma' am it costs 2,500 galleons." The clerk replied. "Oh, thank you." she said in reply. Then she asked Draco in a low tone of voice if she would buy it. "Whatever you like." Draco replied. Since she only has 1,500 galleons as pocket money she decided not to buy it. Draco saw Hermione's expression and how her eyes were still glued to that gown.  
  
***  
  
While walking their way home, Hermione felt her stomach ache for she didn't eat breakfast and lunch yet. So Hermione and Draco decided to pass by Hogsmeade to get a snack. When they got to the SNACK-O-RAMA store Draco spotted Harry and Ron, so they approached the two. Ron was eating fried chicken with some gravy sauce that looked like MACARONI SOUP. "Eww! What's the sauce, Ron?" Hermione asked with a look of distaste. "Oh, hi there, Hermione!" Ron said. "Ahem!" Draco coughed out. "Oh, and hi there Draco!" Ron said with a wide grin. "The sauce is actually MACARONI SOUP! And it tastes somehow acceptable to my taste buds and my empty stomach." Ron replied. "Just as I thought!" Hermione declared. "Bet it tastes awful, huh?" Draco asked. "I already told you its taste is somehow acceptable! So don't butt-in in our conversation!" Ron said while eating his DELICIOUS FOOD. Haha!  
  
Hermione and Draco squeezed in with Harry and Ron' s seat. "Oh, hi, Harry!" Hermione greeted. "What are you eating?" she added. "Well, I'm eating TUNA NOODLE CASSEROLE, the one you told me to try. It tastes good!" Harry replied intently. Then after 5 minutes an elf came and asked "What's your order ma' am and sir?" directly pointing the question to Hermione and Draco. So Draco said "I would like to order 2 TUNA NOODLE CASSEROLE and 2 orders of tea." Draco ordered the elf. "Ok, so that's 2 TUNA NOODLE CASSEROLE and 2 tea. iced?" the elf asked again. "Yes, please." Draco said politely. Again, after 5 minutes the food that Draco ordered appeared right in front of them.  
  
After eating their TUNA NOODLE CASSEROLE the same elf came back and told them that what they ordered already cost Draco 25 galleons. (that meant Draco was the one who paid, because he insisted. How sweet!) After that day Draco and Hermione became "close" friends. 


End file.
